Mi Amor
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Spain comes to you from a different era, for some strange reason . How do you take it? And how do you take being swung back in time..?SpainxOc. RATED M FOR A REASON! :P


**_Oh gosh... Just yeah, enjoy xD._**

* * *

><p>The sun was out, the sky was practically cloudless. You were in a damn good mood as you walked your way to Spain's house for your weekly visit. He practically raised you, and you couldn't stand being away from him for long periods of time.<p>

"Antonio?" you asked while walking into his large home. Instead of seeing him first, you saw a certain Italian who seemed to be here 24/7. Romano walked into the room and raised an eye brow, "What the hell are you doing here?"

You sighed, "No hello? Or ciao in your situation? How rude Lovino~! I thought you'd at least say something nice to me." You giggled, "But, I'm here to see Antonio, do you know where he is?"

He waved his hand towards the stairs, "He's up there going through some old shit."

"Ah, thank you~." You smiled at him before walking your way to the steps and walking up them. All you could see was a light that was barely giving any light off and nothing else. You didn't see the Spaniard anywhere… You looked around, before finally calling out, "Antonio? Are you up here?"

You shuffled and waited for a reply, "Bella why are you all grown up!" you heard someone ask.

You turned around and came face to face with a chest. You looked up and meet green eyes you knew all too well… The only problem; the man in front of you had his ears pierced and hard down to his shoulder, in a nice little ponytail. The era of clothes he had on were as if… he came from a pirate age. He looked like Spain, but yet… there was something about him that wasn't Spain like at all.

"Who the hell are you, and what did you do with Antonio?" You demanded and stepped back.

He leaned forward and studied your face, "I am Antonio." You raised an eyebrow, but before you could speak he said, "Wow, you really have grown. You've become such a beauty! But I knew you were going to be a beauty because you had such a beautiful face when you were a kid."

You blushed, "I didn't grow up damnit! It's the year 2011, and for some reason, you grew younger!"

He thought for a moment, "But that's only possible if eyebrows put a spell on me…"

You got that one. It did make logical sense if England did put a spell on him… England still hated his guts for the many years of war between the two nations.

You could feel his eyes look at you up and down, and all you could do was lean awkward from one foot to another. "I'm going to go get Romano…" you mumbled. Right as you were about to turn around, the male grabbed hold of your upper arm and pulled you into the bedroom to the right. Automatically, you were pressed face first into the wood of the door. Your back was arched towards him, and your legs spread apart in an attempt to stop him from moving you. He leaned forward and hovered over you, putting his hands against the door and incasing you there.

"I bet I already hooked up with you." He states, "In the future I mean. I know I couldn't leave a cutie such as you untouched." His breath tickled your ear, sending involuntary shivers down your spine. He stood straight and traced your vertebrae through your shirt. "I'm right, sí [1]? Then I can proceed with no problem, no?"

"W-what are you talking about…?" you mumbled.

"Sex." He whispered in your ear, just the word made your eyes grow slightly bigger, "We can have sex with no problem."

You blushed fiercely, and shot back at him, "What the hell! I have no intention of fucking you!" You shook your head in an attempt to get out of your situation. But, it all failed. Your hair tie (having been under too much stress) snapped, and your brown curls fell down your neck, into the arch of your back and framed your face.

"You're no fun," He mumbled and grabbed some of your hair. He twirled it between his fingers. "I'm going ahead anyway."

You started struggling against him, "Stop struggling." You felt him nibble lightly at your earlobe, "I don't want to hurt you." His hand slithered up your short skirt and into your panties. "And plus, you're used to it. So why are you trying so hard to get away from me?" His other hand grabbed under your breast.

You closed your eyes, and finally answered, "The… older you and me have no intimate relationship Antonio." You blushed, "I'm still a damn virgin, you bastard. So let me go."

"I have no thought of letting you go novia [2]." He pressed his finger against your core. He chuckled huskily in your ear, before stating, "You had no need of telling me you were a virgin, I can tell."

Your fingernails clawed mercifully at the door, as if you were trying to scratch your way out. This wasn't Spain. This was a monster who only wanted sex. You couldn't believe Spain used to be like this… He's so sweet, so passionate. But this man is rough and the total opposite of the Spain you knew. You closed your eyes as you felt a finger penetrate your entrance.

"Ah, Mi Amor [3], you're so tight." He chuckled again, "This will be pleasuring for me, as for you."

"A-ah. Antonio s-stop it." You pleaded as you felt his finger move slowly. He ignored you, and continued on. His finger rocked inside of you tantalizingly slow. You could feel ever move, every flex and every curl his finger made, and it was driving you up the wall. You didn't want to admit it, but he was making you feel so good. You'd never felt like this before, and it was amazing. You couldn't help but grind your hips into his hand a little. You moaned loudly as a wave of pleasure came over you like nothing else. Your juices covered his finger and a part of his hand, and he just smirked.

He brought the finger to his lips and lapped up the substance, before hooking his fingers into your skirt and pulled it down, as well as your panties. Bent over, and completely exposed to the man behind you, you couldn't help but blush. You gasped loudly as you felt his tongue come out and rub against you. Slowly, he pushed his pink appendage inside of you then up to wrap around your clit. Your fingernails dug into the door as he sucked hard on your hot button. A finger came up, and pushed its way inside of you, causing you to close your eyes and moan. You felt a bubbly sensation in the pit of your stomach as the Spaniard continued his pleasuring actions. The sensation grew as he sucked even harder and curled his finger, until you finally snapped again. Your juices coated his finger, and he couldn't help himself as he licked you clean.

"Good girl." He whispered in your ear. "I'm glad you came around and let me do this, I'm pleased with you Amor [4]." His hands grabbed the ends of your shirt and pulled it over your head. Next, he unsnapped your bra and you let it slid off your body and onto the floor. The male turned you around, and within seconds, his lips were one your left breast. His tongue swirled around your peak, and sucked as if you were his mother, and he was a baby. You groaned, and twirled your fingers into his soft brown hair. His hand gave your other breast attention, until he switched. "You have such a petite little body," He mumbled against your chest, "It's driving me crazy querida [5]."

Suddenly, all hands were off of you. You opened your eyes and blushed as you watched him remove his shirt and pants. He smiled as he noticed you were staring at him. Once his pants were completely off (as well as his underwear) you couldn't stop staring… His length stood proud and tall. You were thrusted back into reality when he grabbed hold of you and lift you up. Instinctively, your legs wrapped around his hips, and your arms around his neck.

He whispered in your ear, "It will hurt a little Amor, but it will get better I promise."

You didn't get a chance to reply, because he was already pressing his way inside of you. You tried to gasp, but you air came out. You bit roughly against his shoulder in an attempt to relieve the pain subsiding in your lower region. He dug his face into the juncture between your shoulder and neck, and you could practically feel the satisfied smile on his face. "Ah, it's so wonderful." He whispered into your neck.

'This is sick…' you thought, 'This isn't the Spain I know… but he's making me so good.' Your fingers played with his long hair before you breathlessly told him he could start moving. He obeyed you, and started moving. The pain left, and was replaced by near unbearable pleasure; the only things that could be heard in the room where his groans, your moans and skin slapping against skin and the occasional demand. "F-faster." You groaned and arched your back toward him.

He once again obeyed, and was practically slamming you into the door behind you. Your toes were curled and digging into his back, though he didn't show any signs of it annoying him. He was nibbling harshly at your neck, and no doubt leaving a plethora of red spots scattered on your tan skin. You nearly screamed out as your walls convulsed around him, and you felt the everlasting bubbly sensation explode. Your climax washed over you like a cold winter breeze, leaving you breathless and practically frozen in the pleasure. Spain kept going strong though. The feelings of your walls tighten around him, made him slam into you harder just so he could fall over the edge and meet you in bliss. He stumbled, and groaned as his own climax came.

It stayed quiet for a moment before he kissed your lips and then told you, "When I go back to being the actual Spain you know, be sure to tell me this happened."He kissed you again, "and be sure to tell me you love me, because I know you do."

You only nodded, and then he whispered in your ear, "I truly do love you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is only my second lemon o.o -cough- so im sorry if its not that great and dandy. xD <em>**

**_1-Yes?_**

**_2-Sweetheart_**

**_3- My love._**

**_4-Love._**

**_5-Darling._**


End file.
